Andras
Andras is the Spirit of Rage and a very rageful being himself. Power Outage Andras is a demon who can magnify pre-existing anger making it worse, and can possess anyone he has infected. He is a low-level demon, and hence is vulnerable to several supernatural attacks. Like other low-level demons, he often serves upper-level demons like Belthazor. Cole called on Andras after finding out the Charmed Ones' powers were rooted in their bond as sisters. Andras used his power to turn long-simmering disputes between the Halliwell sisters into rage. Ultimately, the sisters' rage boiled over and caused a magically-amped catfight in which they used their powers against each other, severing their bond and causing them to lose their powers. This is reflected when the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows seperates. Andras was suspicous of Cole's seemingly ambivalent demeanor, and it was confirmed when he saw him pass up a chance to kill Phoebe. He provoked Cole into becoming Belthazor, but possessed Belthazor before he could kill him. He then headed to the manor, but his battle with them was unsuccessful as they had restored their bond. He was expelled from Belthazor's body when Prue deflected his own energy ball back at him. Belthazor immediately vanquished him with another energy ball for crossing him. ("Power Outage") Andras_PhoebeColeKiss.jpg|Andras sees Cole and Phoebe kiss Andras_Possession_1.jpg|Andras tells Belthazor he can possess his victims Andras_Possession_2.jpg|and possesses him Andras_Vanquish_1.jpg|Andras is thrown out Belthazor's body Andras_Vanquish_2.jpg|who vanquishes him for his betrayal TriquetraSplit.gif|Andras causes the Triquetra to seperate after enraging the Power of Three (Click for animation) We All Scream for Ice Cream While Phoebe was on her computer, a Notepad document was up on Belthazor, listing his "Evil Allies" including Andras, as well as Troxa and Vinceres. Belthazor_Notepad.jpg|Belthazor's Notepad Document Sympathy For The Demon Piper lectures to Paige when she brings back Barbas, questioning why she couldn't bring back someone like Andras or Shax who they knew how to vanquish. Appendices ]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) Andras :A'ndras, the Spirit of Rage, uses anger as a portal to enrage his :victims until they commit a grievous act of violence. Although :the rage leaves the victim after the act is committed, the violence :usually serves a greater purpose, making Andras a powerful foe. :The Spirit of Rage has used his abilities to incite wars that lasted :for decades and redefined continents. :'I'''n addition, due to the insidious nature of his work, Andras can :be extremely difficult to detect. But because he has not yet :ascended to full demonhood, this low-level spirit is vulnerable to :the powers of greater supernatural beings. Powers and Abilities Image:Andras_teleporting.jpg|Andras shimmering Image:AndrasPower.jpg|Andras uses his power to enrage the Charmed Ones Background Information Andras is a mytical demonic being who commands thirty legions, has the body of an angel and the head of an owl. He rides a black wolf and carries a saber. He can give advice on how to kill, and he can escalate quarrels and discord. Notes * Andras was mentioned by Paige in the season 7 episode The Bare Witch Project. * Andras was also mentioned by Piper in the season 5 episode Sympathy For The Demon. Appearances Andras appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Power Outage External links * Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil